Almost every state in the U.S. has seen snowfall or below-freezing temperatures at some point. In fact, forty-four (44) of the fifty (50) states will typically see temperatures as low as ten degrees (10 F.°) over the course of the winter.
Those of us who live in those areas where the winter climate brings snow, sleet, high winds and ice know the harshness and hazards associated with such weather. For those who must walk outside in such conditions, ice and snow present a major slipping risk. Studded shoes, or clip on devices provide some protection against these dangers, but quickly become impractical when walking in and out of buildings all day. If left on when walking on finished floors, such devices can quickly cause damage to the surface or might even present tripping or slipping hazards, themselves.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can walk safely on snow and ice without the disadvantages mentioned above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. D 435,333 filed by Robbins et al. discloses a footwear tread. This design patent does not appear to disclose a similar ornamental or industrial design to the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear that extends and retracts spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,982 filed by Bell discloses a readily mountable traction enhancing attachment for footwear. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located in the heel portion of an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,627 filed by Violette discloses all-terrain footwear with retractable spikes. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear that extends and retracts spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,143 filed by Bell and Bell discloses a convertible non-slip footwear attachment device having ice/snow engaging cleats. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located in the heel portion of an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,729 filed by Buchanen discloses footwear having retractable spikes. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear that extends and retracts spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,338 filed by Schwimmer and Crozier discloses a spike heel plate. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear capable of extending and retracting the spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,823 filed by Vogt discloses a skid protector for footwear. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear capable of extending and retracting the spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,013 filed by Arieti discloses an invention named creeper. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear capable of extending and retracting the spikes through the use of an activation dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,542 filed by Yank discloses an ice creeper. This patent does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear capable of extending and retracting the spikes through the use of an activation dial.
The prior art appears to disclose articles possessing spikes that are attachable to footwear or that possess spikes that deploy through a slide mechanism. The prior art does not appear to disclose an integral spike mechanism located solely in the heel portion of the article of footwear that extends and retracts spikes through the use of an activation dial.